gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
WayForward Nitro-Fueled
WayForward Nitro-Fueled is a crossover racing game that serves as a direct sequel to Crash Team Racing Nitro Fueled. The cast will include characters from Shantae, Bomberman, Klonoa, Bendy and The Ink Machine, Catgirl Without Salad, The Mighty series, A Hat in Time, River City Girls and Mr. Driller as well as some obscure Crash Bandicoot character not featured in the first. Would be from Would be the game from WayForward after buying Crash, Spyro, Mr. Driller, Bomberman, Bendy and The Ink Mechanic and A Hat in Time (or at least the latter two's respective compaines) and Kolona from their respective companies or have Activision buy WayForward and those titles. Playable Racers Tracks There will be new tracks in this game as well a few returning tracks from the Nitro-Fueled as well as Bomberman Kart w/ a few notable differences *New Tracks *Returning Tracks ** Slide Coliseum (Nitro-Fueled) ** Turbo Track (Nitro-Fueled) ** Hyper Spaceway (Nitro-Fueled) ** Electron Avenue (Nitro-Fueled) ** Spyro Circuit (Nitro-Fueled) ** Koala Carnival (Nitro-Fueled) ** Megamix Mania (Nitro-Fueled) ** Dolphin Island (Bomberman Kart) ** Joy Park (Bomberman Kart) Items Same as before but w/ the Crash Nitro Kart items and bosses unusable items from the console version of Crash Nitro Kart added to the mix. Differences to CTR: Nitro fueled * Races are now up to 12 racers than just eight. * Nitro Kart exculsive items are now usable w/ the inclusion of the boss items. * Slide Coliseum's renamed Shantae Coliseum and the holograms of the Trophy Girls, Crash, N. Gin, Dingodile, Komodo Joe, Papu Papu, Ripper Roo, Polar and Pura are now replaced w/ holograms of Shantae, Risky Boots, Rottytops, Twist, White Bomber, Bendy, Taizo Hori, The Snatcher, Mujoe, Joka, Klonoa and Hat Kid * Koala Carnival is renamed River City Carnival and featured Banners of the River City Duo and Vinegar. * Turbo Track is now Bomber Track R & has pictures of Crash, Coco and Cortex replaced w/ White Bomber, Pretty Pink and Princess Tomatoe. Chick and Stew are now replaced w/ Pink Bomber and Aqua Bomber in the jumbo tron. * Joy Park now features more floats and statues of more Bomberman characters. * Hyper Spaceway will include a non-anti-gravity variation of cut section of the track. Voice Cast * Christina Vee-Shantae and Kebako * Jess Harnell-White Bomber * Charles Adler-Klonoa * David Berni-Bendy and Guntz * Monica Rial-Patrica Wagon * Apphia Yu-Hat Kid * Janice Kayawe-Susumu Hori * J.K. Simmons-Sammy Lawrance * Erin Fritzgerald-Risky Boots * Bryn McAuley-Lolo * Tabitha St. Germain-Pretty Bomber * Patrick McKenna-Joka and Mujoe * Luci Christian-Twist, Hooligan Sister and Luna * Sean Cullen-The Snatcher * Maurice LaMarche-Taizo Hori * Cherami Leigh-Rottytops * Blake Shepard-Borris * Kelly Sheridan-Princess Tomato Bomber * Colleen O'Shaugnhess-Bow Girl * Andrea Libman-Anna Hottenmeyer * Jamie Marchi-Alta, Rusty Walrus and Vinegar * Mike Pollock-Ammo Baron and Moneybags * Shelley Calene-Black-Uramiko and The Empress * Andrew Franchise-Wataru Hosh * Greg Ayres-Aku-Aku * Ian James Corlett-Uka-Uka and Farmer Ernest * Dana Snyder-Viscount * Denise Oliver-Hupow * Scott McNeil-Clown Shark Bomber * Matt Besser-Ripto * Alexis Tipton-Elora * Kate Higgins-The Sorceress * Mikaela Krantz-Sparx Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Crossover Category:Racing Games